


Dad's Office

by CosmicBrownie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age 17-18, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Secret Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, fiveya - Freeform, oblivious Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBrownie/pseuds/CosmicBrownie
Summary: Above the desk, Vanya was talking to Diego, trying to assume a casual refrain, blushing and biting back moans. Beneath the desk, her legs shook with pleasure, fighting off an orgasm. Between her legs, Five head moved back and forth, quiet and secret.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	Dad's Office

"We shouldn't be here." Vanya muttered worriedly.

Five shrugged her off, shutting the door to their father's office behind them. "That's the point. That's what makes this risky."

Dad was away for the weekend. Pogo, too. Opportunities like that were few and far between, and seldom came in the years when the Hargreeves were teenagers. It seemed that Reginald distrusted his children more and more over the years, rather than less. This was probably due to the fact that Five had learned how to disable all the cameras in the house, and Reginald knew that fact. He had employed this tactic now, as he explained to Vanya before they broke in, taking down all of the ones that had view of his office. Vanya was still uncertain.

"Why do you want to do something 'risky' at all? Let's just go back to my room." she offered, taking his hand. Five shook his head, and dove in for a quick, tender kiss.

"Because," he said. "It's one thing to risk Dad's wrath by making out behind his back. It's another thing entirely to do it right in the old man's very office. Isn't the danger exciting? Thrilling? We're forbidden from coming in here, letting alone kissing."

Vanya kissed him again, a little deeper. Slightly breathless, she hummed, "Well, I'll admit, you kind of have a point there."

Five smiled against her mouth. "See?"

Vanya pulled away, looking around warily. "Are you sure there's no cameras in here?"

"I'm sure." Five said, and Vanya knew he was. His voice was comforting, and it soothed her qualms. She stared around though, still, with big eyes.

"I've never been in here before. It's weird. Feels exciting. I didn't even know he had half of this stuff. I've only ever looked in here." she said, mistified. Five tucked his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "I have. Nothing in here of that much value."

"You're bad," Vanya said, and it sounded more like an invitation or a compliment than an insult. Five smirked.

Vanya moved behind the desk, looking around it curiously. She spun the chair around, mostly musing to herself as she wondered, "Can you imagine if I sat in his chair, too? The wrath I'd face for it. The nightmare." Five perched on his desk like he had no cares for the level of punishment he'd incur if The Monocle saw him there. "Do it." he challenged.

Vanya looked up, surprised. "No."

"Why not?"

"I can't-I'd-" she stuttered, looking at the seat. "What would he do to me?"

"Doesn't matter," Five said. "He's not here, silly. Do it."

Vanya glanced at Five again, a glint of danger and determination igniting there as their gazes interlocked. She smiled, making a show of sitting down in the seat, confident and feeling quite thrilled by herself. Five looked at her appraisingly. "There you go." he muttered.

Vanya spun a little in the chair. "This is so bad. He'd be so mad if he knew." she said shakily.

Five looked her up and down, then smirked as he blinked over to the floor below her. "Not as mad as if-" he began, kneeling between her legs and taking a hold of both of her knees, spreading them a little. "-we did _this_."

Vanya's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Blinking at Five below her, she realized what she meant. "No way!" she gasped as a flush began to coat her cheeks. They had fucked before, multiple times in multiple ways, but that wasn't the issue.

Five licked his lips, and Vanya couldn't help but stare at them, hungry. "Why not?" he asked, eyes lustful and hungry. Vanya bit her lip. "Wouldn't it be so bold? So dangerous? And nobody would ever know but us."

Vanya felt her stomach begin to warm. She ran a hand through Five's hair, and he hummed. "Maybe," she squeaked. Five snuck a hand up her thigh, creeping beneath her skirt. She shivered a little. "It would be risky."

"Didn't I say that was the point?" Five grinned. Vanya couldn't hold back her smile, nor her muffled whimper as Five's hand brushed the fabric of her underwear. She sighed, mentally giving in. "Alright. Okay. Let's do it." she breathed out, adjusting on the chair and scooting forwards. She lifted her hips as Five's fingers grabbed the waistband of her panties, pulling them down. She gasped as the cold air hit her, feeling exposed and immediately turned on. Her hand, still petting his hair, tightened.

Pulling the panties all the way down Vanya's legs, Five striped them right off. "I'll be taking these." he said, planting a soft kiss to her inner thigh. Her breath hitched as he began to kiss his way up, getting closer and closer to her-

Suddenly, the door of the office swung open loudly. Vanya gasped, spinning around in shock and expecting to see her father. Instead, Diego entered the room. "Diego?! W-w-what are y-you doing in here?" Vanya sputtered, blushing.

Diego stopped, dead in his tracks like a deer in headlights. "Oh. I could ask you the same question," he said. Vanya swallowed.

"Um, I'm just, just looking. Never b-been in here before. Wanted to see." she explained, only sort of lying. Diego shut the door behind him, quieter than how he'd opened it. "I see." he said. "You could say I'm doing the same. Although, I've been in here before."

"Oh?" Vanya squeaked, pretending to listen. Her mind was preoccupied with the curiosity of where Five had gone. He should have been nearby, perhaps behind the chair. If Diego walked forward enough, he'd see him and start asking different questions. She tried to inconspicuously look around below her, looking for him. Maybe he'd vanished, leaving her alone in the office with Diego, she guessed, but then again, Five wouldn't do that.

"Yeah. Snuck in once. Took some money. Got caught." he explained, summarising the event. Vanya had remembered hearing about that. Reginald had chewed him out for hours. Diego took the seat across from her at the desk, casual and cool. He sighed. "Yup. Got so grounded for that."

Beneath the table, Vanya caught sight of a small flash of blue light. Checking to make sure Diego was occupied, which he was, examining a particular shelf nearby, she peered down to see what it was. As she suspected, Five was there, staring up at her with mischievous, glowing eyes. Her's widened. His hands reached up and grabbed her knees again, sliding them apart. She shook her head, and he stopped. What was he thinking? Doing it in Dad's office was one thing, but in front of Diego without his knowledge was another. She swallowed, looking up at her brother again.

"S-s-so, what are you doing in here now, then?" she asked, overly loud and friendly to compensate for the panic she felt.

Diego was barely off-put by the outburst, crossing an ankle over his other knee and replying, "What do you think? Stealing money again. This time I can't get caught."

Vanya would have been rather offended by the blunt confession to stealing, especially coming from her brother who stopped bad guys on the street from doing the same thing, but her mind was heavily preoccupied in a predicament, and it was hard to think about anything else with Five's fingers drumming impatiently on her knee from below on the desk.

She looked down at him, taking a deep breath and making up her mind. Slowly, she spread her legs apart and moved forward on the chair, inviting Five in. He grinned, hand moving up her thigh again and lifting her skirt.

"W-what about the cameras?" Vanya asked Diego, remembering their conversation. He leaned in. "Five's disabled them again. I can tell."

"How so?" she asked quietly, just as Five's fingers brushed against her lips. She inhaled sharply, mouth snapping closed. She was trying to keep the conversation going at this point, her mind between her legs now.

Diego cocked an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you know? That's how you knew you could come in here, wasn't it? You weren't just waltzing in without a plan right? Don't tell me you're that clueless."

Vanya bit her lip. Five's fingers rubbed up and down her vulva, gently and slow but building speed as his mouth sucked from spot to spot up her thigh. Her heart raced.

"Right?" Diego repeated, looking right at her now.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah." she managed. "Right. I knew that. Just wondering." Diego let out a little noise of acknowledgement.

Five kissed just above her cunt, then right between her lips, and she gasped, grabbing a fistful of his hair. Diego's eyes widened. "You okay?"

Vanya's eyes shot wide open, and her hand gripped the desk tighter. "I'm fine." she lied. Her hand ran through Five's hair lovingly as he licked his way up, and she struggled to repress a moan.

Diego shrugged it off, standing and heading over to the shelf he was looking at earlier. There, Vanya noticed a small box that must have been a safe. He began to fiddle with the lock, using some tool from his pocket to help him open it. Vanya used the moment to stare down at Five, who was closing his eyes, deep in concentration, wagging his tongue around her clit, hands running up and down her thighs. She whimpered at the back of her throat, sinking down lower in the chair and spreading her legs wider, which were starting to erupt with minute trembles that coursed right through her whole body. 

"I'm sorry." Diego sighed, turning around to look at Vanya, who froze, red-faced. He opened the small vault. "This is so rude of me. Where are my manners?"

"Hm?" Vanya squeaked.

Diego chuckled, extending a . "You wanna steal some cash, too?"

Vanya didn't even giggle, though she might have had she been concentrating. She shook her head, still biting her lip and gripping the desk so hard her knuckles were starting to turn white. Her hips were beginning to rock with the movements of Five's mouth. Below her, Five dove in and pushed his tongue deep inside, and she moaned slowly, fingers twisting in his hair.

"Okay, I know I asked before, but really, are you alright there chief?" he asked, face reading shock and confusion at her outburst. She gasped, equally surprised with herself. "Sorry! Just cramps." she answered shortly.

Diego made a face of disgust at the mention of feminine bodily functions, and turned away, shaking his head. "Alright." he sighed.

FIve continued to lap needily at her cunt, edging her release. Vanya's whole body was alight with need and electricity. The fact that Diego was so close by, and yet, so unaware, was so deliciously dangerous. The whole scene was so naughty. So lewd. She felt so bold, though she quivered and shook now, small and helpless to the effects of Five. Gripping the table, biting her lip and closing her eyes, her face contorting in pleasure, flushed scarlet, she moaned again. Her voice was high and trembling, her breaths coming in short. The sensation, mixed with the danger she felt was making her head spin and her heart rate pick up speed. Her hips rocked back and forth a little, not enough to make the chair roll, but enough to chase Five's lips and tongue.

Her hand pet his hair lovingly in approval, tightening her grip every once in a while when he moved back into her vagina, threatening constantly to yank at his head. Five enjoyed that part, too, along with the entire scene she was creating as she forced back the urge to become a lot more explicit, repressing her pretty little sounds with desperation. His cocky, smug little smirk at what he was doing evidenced his pleasure. He cupped his own dick in his pants, stiff and aching for attention.

Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't taken her medication in days, but Vanya's anxiety was through the roof, and the added panic made the thrill all the more better as she fought against every nerve in her body that was screaming to come. She peeked open her eyes, sparing a look at Diego again, to see that he was counting money. She bit her index finger, finding it harder and harder to deny her own orgasm with Five now flicking his tongue over her clit, then moving back into her wet pussy, varying in movements.

"Ah, ah! Diego!" she yelped, high and whiny. "Please-hurry! I'm-"

"Jeez, okay. I'm going. One second." he replied, stuffing some wads of cash into his pocket. He shut the safe, beginning to set everything back in order, taking his sweet time.

Vanya looked under the table at Five, who looked up at her, yearning, and mutually they understood that Vanya's words were also meant for him, too. Her mouth was open now, face debauched in a way she didn't care if Diego saw.

Diego finally finished up with the safe, and headed for the door. Vanya was seconds from bursting as she watched him go, opening the door and turning back to look at her one last time with a confused and concerned expression before heading out the door. Vanya watched in anticipation as it slowly, teasingly swung close. The moment that it shut with a click, she gasped.

"Oh, Five!" she moaned, shuddering all the way up her spine. "Finally, ah!"

Five hummed in acknowledgment, grabbing her thigh and lifting it a little, opening her up more. Vanya moaned freely now, edging closer and closer to her release. She kept kept her attention halfway on the door, worried Diego would return, but being thrilled all the more by it. The rest of the time she watched Five as the sweep of his hair decorated his face, and his pretty expression when he was concentrated and equally full of passion and pleasure. Her voice got higher, legs trembling as she built up to that familiar sensation.

"Five-five-five!" she yelled out, more a whimper than an actual role call, and screamed as she came all over Five's face. Five didn't stop, even as she squirted onto his face and mouth, and it made the whole thing more delicious and lewd. Vanya watched him with lidded, hungry eyes as she released, moaning and shaking.

When she was finished, she straightened up, steadying her breaths. Five below her, wiped his wet chin with the back of his hand. "Oh, Five, thank you." she breathed out, and he smirked in reply, blinking out from below the desk and standing. He spun her around, put an arm at either side of the chair and leaned in to kiss her. Vanya made a little noise at the taste of his lips, still wet from her coming. She sunk into his mouth, tasting her own self with it. 

Five broke away, mumbling, "What did you think?"

"I think we should do this more often." she giggled and grabbed his tie, pulling him forward, back into the kiss. Then she pulled away. "My turn now." she said with a heavenly little smile, though her eyes flashed a sinful sense of lust. Five cocked an eyebrow, wondering what she meant.

She reached forward, grabbing the bulge in Five's shorts. "To take care of this," she hummed, kissing him again. "Get in the chair," she ordered, smiling against his lips.


End file.
